leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
White City
Not to be confused with White Forest or Black City. ---- White City (Japanese: ホワイトシティ White City) is the city visited in the Nintendo 64 game, Pokémon Stadium 2. The city's most notable sites are the large Pokémon Stadium, the Laboratory, the prestigious Earl's Pokémon Academy, and the Gym Leader Castle. can be fought here. Areas of interest Kid's Club White City also features a Kid's Club where s can play minigames involving various Pokémon competing which each other for the best score or best time. Kid's Club features a minigame champion mode where players compete to collect the selected amount of coins and the winner of the game gets to see a display of the Pokémon from the minigames that player won in. If the Nintendo 64 Transfer Pak is attached alongside one of the Game Boy or Game Boy Color Pokémon games and that player wins the minigame champion mode, then the coins that were selected will be distributed to the Coin Case in the respective game. The club also features a new quiz game where one player can tackle as many questions as they can answer within a certain time limit. The modes Easy, Normal, and Hard determine the type of questions that appear. The quiz game also features a multiplayer mode where players compete to answer questions until one player reaches a score of ten. White City also has a Free Battle arena where players can battle against each other using Pokémon from Generation I and Generation II, and even fight a CPU player. Gym Leader Castle The Gym Leader Castle is divided into two parts: the Johto and Kanto Gym Leader Castles. The Johto Castle features the Johto region Gym Leaders, Elite Four, the , and even four Team Rocket members. Completing the Johto Castle will unlock the Kanto Castle, where the eight Kanto Gym Leaders from can be battle. If the player is victorious against all eight Kanto Gym Leaders, they are allowed to challenge . Oak's Laboratory The laboratory is only accessible with a Game Boy or Game Boy Color Pokémon game inserted in the Nintendo 64 Transfer Pak. The lab features a PC system much like a Pokémon Center with an easier way to organize, move, and transfer Pokémon. The PC can be used to transfer items and mail as well and even release Pokémon. The PC features a special box called the N64 Box, this being the storage system for Pokémon Stadium 2 and can be used to transfer Pokémon in a different form of trading by dropping off the Pokémon for whichever game the player are sending them to (i.e., Red) and then insert in the Transfer Pak and transfer the Pokémon from the N64 Box to one of the PC Boxes in the actual game. The transfer can also be done to the current Pokémon party as long as an available space exists. Also, a Pokédex is available for viewing much like the original Pokédex, but with more detailed areas with pictures of Pokémon. A trade machine is also here where two Nintendo 64 Transfer Pak holders can trade between each other rather than using link cables. A special case for items called the Metal Case (for Gold and Silver) lets the player drop off items and keep them in the game, and can be used to transfer items to other players, much like Pokémon. The Color Case is for versions only, and can be used like the Metal Case. Earl's Pokémon Academy Earl's Academy is a sophisticated library for new players and veterans who want to learn more about their Pokémon. The academy features a Class Room where players can learn about the game, get quizzed on it, then battle against students learning various battle techniques. If all classes are completed, the player unlocks the question mark door, which enters data about (only when used in the Transfer Pak) alongside a data entry for the move . Besides that, some moves are highlighted indicating that those moves have extra features which can be viewed at the top of the screen. Game Boy Tower The Game Boy Tower allows players to play their Pokémon Game Boy and Game Boy Color games on the TV screen with wallpaper and two loading features: Load Little and Load Max. Other When the player completes all of the Stadium Modes and the Gym Leader Castle, the player is rewarded access to VS Rival cave where they can battle against Silver. Defeating Silver not only finishes the game, but also unlocks the Rival Cave map for Free Battle mode. Most maps from the game must be played on at least once to unlock them on Free Battle mode. The last feature of White City is Your Room, where players can decorate their room with various items held in the game. The items can be increased by utilizing Mystery Gift from the main menu. Trainers Round 1 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Silver.png |prize=N/A |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=White City |pokemon=3}} | | | Round 2 |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=S2 Silver.png |prize=N/A |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=Stadium2 |location=White City |pokemon=3}} | | | Trivia * In the international versions of Pokémon Stadium 2, if an international version of Pokémon Blue is connected and the player views the locations of wild Pokémon in the Pokédex, the game instead uses the levels and locations for the Japanese version of . This does not occur in the original Pokémon Stadium. In other languages |bordercolor= |es=Ciudad Blanca |it=Chiarapoli |fr=White City }} ---- Category:Pokémon Stadium 2